Mermaid Tales: Do They Exist?
Mermaid Tales: Do They Exist? The sea a beautiful sight to see. You would see the sunlight reflect off of the waters as you feel the breeze brush past you, with the smell of saltwater in the air. Occasionally, you might run into a pod of dolphins, maybe even some whales too. Though, despite its beauty, the sea is vast with many lives. The first thing you would think, “lives? Oh, you mean the fishes and some mammals(whales and dolphins) ” but that’s not what I’m talking about. Deep in the ocean, there is a creature that was believed to only exist in a fairytale or a myth. That creature is a mermaid; a creature where its top half would have features like a human, from head down to the waist, and the bottom half would be a tail like a fish. Mermaids are often shown as women, hence the “maid” in mermaid. They would have bewitching beauty that could get any man, who has ever laid eyes on them, to fall in love with them and their voices would be alluring to anyone who hears a slightest sound from them. It is believed that if anyone ate the flesh of a mermaid, they would gain eternal life. Due to that belief, mermaids had to hide from the people who are consumed with greed for the eternal youth. Though, on the other hand, pirates and sailors were weary of mermaids because they can lull them into the sea, with their voices, where they and their men would perish as food. ''' '''Over the times, the belief of mermaids has dwindled down, now living as a simple story. Now, one of the most common ideas mermaids would be the tale of “The Little Mermaid”. Basically, a child’s story about how a mermaid fell in love with a prince. The mermaid saved the prince and fell in love with him, though they couldn’t be together since they are two different beings. So, the mermaid made a deal with the sea witch that would turn her into a human. The witch agreed for the price of the mermaid’s hair and her voice. The mermaid found the prince but, by the time she found him, he was engaged to a different princess in belief, that the princess saved the prince’s life. Heartbroken, the mermaid asked the witch to turn her back. The witch gives the mermaid a dagger, telling her to cut the prince’s heart and have his blood drop onto her legs. When the mermaid attempted, she lost the will to kill the prince because she loved him and she would rather wish for the prince to be with a different woman if it would make him happy, rather than being dead. In the end, the mermaid jumped into the sea and passed away. That was the common idea of a mermaid now since it was told to kids; Though in Disney, the ending was more happy in order for the kids not to be upset. 'Though, there were some people who were very fortunate to see a mermaid. In fact, there was about 20 videos roaming around the internet, where people have encountered a mermaid. In one of the videos, a pair of marine biologists traveled to the deep depth of sea of the bermuda triangle. Originally, they were looking for deep sea fishes but they encountered a mermaid by her touching their screen as she passes by quickly. There was also another video where a mermaid was on the surface, though it was always being argued that it was possibly a seal instead. ' Category:Creatures